


Being a Bitch is My Kink

by icycas



Series: Smut Oneshots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bottom Dream, Bratty Dream, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Edgeplay, Edging, Light Bondage, M/M, Moaning, NSFW, Overstimulation, Punishment, Sex Toys, Smut, Top George, Vibrators, dtao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icycas/pseuds/icycas
Summary: Dream is acting naughty so George has to put him in his place.Request: Bratty Dream being punished by Top George also edging and overstimulation
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Series: Smut Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869757
Comments: 23
Kudos: 1086
Collections: Download fics, MCYT





	Being a Bitch is My Kink

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Please don't read this if you're uncomfortable with this pairing being written about explicitly. This story is entirely fiction, but these are real people. Please don't harass anyone in this fic about pairings or their sexuality – I recognize that Dream and George are both straight; this is just self indulgence. If either of them ever state that this type of content makes them uncomfortable, I will delete my work.

George couldn’t help but grin at the boy between his legs begging for his length. Dream, desperate for his reward, was waiting for George to allow him to have the privilege to suck George’s cock. George’s member was standing proudly straight up, towering over the blonde boy.

The British boy grabbed his base and started to lightly hit his cock along his boyfriend’s lips. Without getting permission, Dream stuck his tongue out to tease at George’s dick.

George roughly pulled Dream back by his hair. “That’s the third time today you’ve disobeyed me. You want to get punished that badly, hmm?”

Dream looked up with lidded eyes. He loved it when George got rough with him, and right now, he _really_ needed George to ravage him.

“Speak. Are you going to be a good boy?” George asked coldly as he tightened his grip, causing Dream to wince.

“You’re too slow, I’m getting bored,” Dream said as he smiled both deviously and innocently at the same time.

 _So that’s how it was going to be, huh,_ George thought to himself. “Get on the bed, or else I’ll leave.” Dream gulped as he climbed onto their bed. George walked over to their closet to grab something along with a silk tie. George pushed the taller boy to lay flat on his back, and secured Dream’s hands to the headboard with the red silk tie. In his other hand, Dream could now see what George had grabbed from their closet: a cock ring. On top of their nightstand, George retrieved the lube and covered his lover’s cock generously before slowly slipping the ring onto Dream’s half hard cock. George bent down to kiss his boyfriend’s forehead before grabbing the small pink vibrator, and using the elastic attached to it, he secured it to Dream’s cock.

Walking over to their lounge chair in the corner of the room with the remote, George switched it to two. The great thing with this model was that it had ten different intensities, making things very interesting in the bedroom. George looked up to see his boyfriend’s cock come to full hardness from the small vibrations. George pulled out his phone and began to absentmindedly scroll through as his boyfriend was writhing for more on their bed.

“George,” Dream whined to get his attention. The brunette didn’t even budge, still scrolling through his phone. Now, _that_ pissed off Dream. Dream couldn’t believe that George was really just on his phone right now while his boyfriend was laying deliciously on their bed and fully ready for him.

“George, seriously? Look at how sexy I look right no-NNGHHHHH“ Dream was cut off by the vibrator being suddenly set to eight. Dream wasn’t able to catch the smirk George gave as he was putting the taller boy in his place.

“GeoRGE, please, MMFff,” Dream moaned as he bucked his hips. When George could tell that the boy was getting close, he switched the setting back down to two, causing Dream to pant from his delayed orgasm.

Just as Dream was starting to catch his breath and recover from the almost orgasm, George turned the vibrator to ten.

“AghHHmm,” Dream cried as his dick was twitching with interest. He could feel the pressure building at the base of his cock, and his need to cum was starting become unbearable. Dream was shaking with need and thrashing trying to undo the tie on his hands.

George switched the vibrator down to one. Dream was hyperventilating with his tongue lolled out from pure desire and need.

“I need you so bad, take it off please,” Dream begged as tears were now starting to build from the frustration. George, still ignoring him, suddenly switched the vibrator to eight.

“GEORGE, HMHHHHGG,” Dream screamed as tears now were streaming down his face. “It’s too much, HfmmHHHH, it’s too much George, I need to cum,” Dream cried as his cock was now twitching uncontrollably. George only turned the vibrator up, causing Dream to have a dry orgasm.

“AUuuGHHH.” Dreams spent cock was still being simulated after cuming, causing him to thrash about even more.

“George, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been a brat. Please I need you so bad, please,” the boy begged pathetically. George turned off the vibrator and put down his phone. He walked over to his boyfriend, “you did so good baby.” He slipped off the cock ring, and was surprised that Dream’s cock was still hard.

“George, I need you to fuck me so bad, please,” Dream babbled, tears starting to slow.

“Shhh, baby, I know,” George said as he untied his boyfriend’s hands and kissed his wrists.

George took a second to admire the crying boy beneath him. Dream’s cheeks and eyes were a dusty rose from his crying, and there was a light coating of sweat that was covering him. His baby was truly so beautiful. George unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard cock and lined it up to his boyfriend’s hole. He guided it in slowly, kissing at his needy baby. When he was fully in, he started to thrust into Dream. Dream was so desperate for more that his hole seemed to be sucking George in further and tightening around him to keep him in. George pulled his cock out almost all the way, and with almost no resistance, he shoved his cock all the way back in, causing Dream’s eyes to roll back.

“Feel good?” George laughed as he started to thrust in faster.

“Mhhmmm,” Dream said as he buried his head in the crook of George’s neck.

The cute gesture only made George want to ravage him even more. With the harder thrusts, Dream started to convulse. Even though Dream just came, he was already so close again. George could tell by the whimpering mess that was unraveling underneath him that Dream needed more, so he sped up his thrusts.

With the amount Dream was squeezing around George, he too was threatening to spill. George grunted as his hips started to stutter from his approaching orgasm.

“George, I’m so close, can I cum please,” Dream looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Poor baby, of course you can,” George kissed Dream as he started to passionately thrust into him. As Dream came, George continued to fuck his boyfriend until he was about to spill, and at the last second, George pulled out and came all over Dream’s stomach. The sticky fluid that was now littering his boyfriend’s body made him look so lewd that George wanted to snap a picture and keep it for later.

George bent down to kiss Dream sweetly. “You did so well baby. Let’s clean you up?”

The larger boy grabbed George down onto him, “tired, just cuddle.”

George laughed, “you’re like a giant puppy. Come here.” George started to spoon Dream while gently kissing up his back up to his neck. Dream hummed contently. While Dream was slipping in and out of sleep, George was slowly rubbing circles along his waist until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday tomorrow! I'll be posting an update to TION tomorrow, but there won't be any smut work uploaded the day after that because I'm taking a quick break.


End file.
